


“ No More Tigers!”

by RedCrimez89



Series: We Are Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: #damianstuffedanimals2020, Amusement Parks, Bribery, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Competition, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian finally gets to be a kid, Dick has a plushie of Zitka, Disney Movies, Disney References, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I just had to, Jason gets on Damian’s nerves, Lion King (1994) References, Past Character Death, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, i had to do it y’all, its also wholesome, its wholesome, let’s make that an official tag pleas and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimez89/pseuds/RedCrimez89
Summary: Toys are pointless. They are completely and utterly useless. Except maybe Damian has been judging the book by its cover all along.——The story on how Damian gains an entire army of stuffed animals.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: We Are Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989727
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248





	“ No More Tigers!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePrincePotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincePotter/gifts), [FaramirsBlessing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaramirsBlessing/gifts).



> So someone gave me a suggestion to write a story where Damian gets to experience what’s, in my opinion, one of the best things in life: stuffed plushies. I also happened to leave a comment on FaramirsBlessing’s story, Old Lullaby, about Damian getting an army of plushies as well so I decided to gift this work to them as well. I hope both of you and the other people reading this fanfiction really enjoy this as I’ve put all my effort into this! ( Even though I should be working on my other story I haven’t finished yet heh.)
> 
> Here are some things to take into consideration before reading:
> 
> 1) Read Old Lullaby by FaramirsBlessing. It’s literally amazing not even lying 
> 
> 2) This is set after Damian dies, except Dick never “died” and Ric never happens
> 
> 3) Damian does say toys are childish etc. in this fic but that is not my opinion on the matter! Remember, Damian grew up without a normal childhood. There were no toys and no playtimes or anything akin to that. So his perspective on things like sweets and video games and toys aren’t the same as the average child.
> 
> 4) I did borrow the smell of the Zitka plushie from Old Lullaby but I did try to make her sound a little different 
> 
> 5) Alfred the Cat is a girl. Damian names her before he knew she was a girl and ever since then, she’s just stayed as Alfred the Cat
> 
> And for now that is all. Enjoy!

Damian never really understand the purpose of toys. They were meant to be entertaining and pull children’s attention away from television screens for awhile- not that he is a child of course. He’s more skilled than the average ten year old could ever dream of. But if he really wanted to entertain himself, he could simply play a round of chess with Pennyworth or Titus, or sketch out a drawing, or even practice his Mario Cart skills for the tournament he challenged Drake to last week. In conclusion, toys and stuffed animals were ridiculously and utterly pointless. But who was Damian to tell that to Grayson when the man handed him a plushie of an elephant on one of those “feeling a bit down” nights?

He’d refused it at the time, attempted to return the damned thing one too many times. But Grayson was persistent. Too persistent. And Damian just didn’t have the time and energy to travel to Bludhaven every week to return the plushie. So, begrudgingly, he kept it.

He remembers Richard handing him the plush on one of their not so secret joint patrols. They were just about to head in for the night, considering it was already two am and it seemed to be a pretty slow night so far. Damian stood up from his spot on the rooftop, pulling out his grapple gun and glancing towards his brother only to find him seated on the rooftop, staring off into the distance at the colorful city of lights just below them. “ Come on Nightwing. There are no major crimes and there is not justice to be served. Let’s go home.” He prompts, frowning when the man simply sighs and looks down at his hands.

Damian lowers his arm and stashes the equipment away in his utility belt before approaching Nightwing. “ What is wrong? Are you hurt? Is that why you refuse to turn in for the night ?” The white lenses of his mask narrow, scanning the man up and down in search for injuries he never finds. If he’s not injured, then what is wrong with him?

Suddenly, he has a stuffed elephant plushie in his hands and Damian blinks, surprised. He doesn’t know what he expected Grayson to do, but this was certainly no it. Damian descents down onto the rooftop again understanding they may be here for awhile. He crosses his legs and glances at Graysons face before turning his attention to the toy. The grey elephant has patches of different fabric swatches sewed to random places and there are many stitches of black thread that close gaps that clearly used to be open. It has black buttons as eyes that seem to stare into his soul and it smells of strong lavender laundry detergent.

Grayson smooths out the grey fur of the plush with a nostalgic and reminiscent look, a pained smile on his face. “ Her name is Zitka. She was my favorite elephant at the circus.” He explains to Damian.

Damian hums to show he’s listening and Grayson talks and talks and talks. He tells him many tales of this brave elephant and about how Zitka would wrap her trunk around his waist and pick him up from time to time. Or how they’d been caught on multiple occasions taking naps together in the most random places. By the time thirty minutes had paced ( had it been only thirty or more?) Damian had somehow ended up right next to his brother, leaning against him with his head rested on the mans shoulder. He keeps his eyes closed, imagining the stories in his head and letting them play out like a movie. He finds himself letting free a content smile.

Grayson wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer if that was even possible at this point. “ Can you hang on to her for me?” He asks after many moments of silence pass by them. “ Please Damian? Just for a little bit?”

Damian considers, thinking about how important this obviously is to the man. Damian wouldn’t want to be the reason Grayson becomes sad or upset, and he would obviously be the best choice out of their family to keep this item of upmost importance safe from any danger. ( A part of him knows he’s doing this because he loves this man, the man who bothered to look beneath the mask to find something much more scarred and bruised than it seemed on the surface. The man who understood him best and the one Damian loved with every inch of his being. The man who taught him things no one me else had bothered to even mention.)

“ I suppose I can keep it safe for a little while. But if you don’t come back to reclaim what’s yours, I will not hesitate to find a way to rid of it.” Damian closes his hand around the toy and pulls it into his lap, his threat holding no snare or violence. They both know he would never do anything to cause harm to something of Grayson’s, but neither of them acknowledge that for the sake of his ego.

And although he cannot see Grayson, he knows the man holds a small smile, not any less happy than usual, as he says, “ Deal.”

* * *

If Damian forgets about Zitka for awhile, it’s not entirely his fault. He’s got many things on his plate. Like sharpening his weaponry, and completing a stupid science project he doesn’t have the will to complete, and Robin work is always a job that leaves you with plenty of tasks to complete. ( He should really update that report from last night but he’s just so tired he can’t will his limbs to carry him back inside.)

It was a cool autumn morning and Damian had decided to spend it outside lounging amongst Pennyworth’s rose bushes with a sketchbook. The skies are only partly cloudy and the leaves of trees that surround the property have already begun to turn beautiful oranges and vibrant reds. Fall is always Damian’s favorite time of year, especially in Gotham. It’s usually never too hot and never too cold and the warm color palate of fall makes Damian want to spend every little moment collecting leaves as references for the many paintings and drawings he was bound to create.

Damian holds a cat toy up above Alfred and laughs when the feline beings to jump on her hind legs in an attempt to obscure the toy. And just when Damian let’s Alfred have her toy - and only out of sympathy for the poor cat because he understands her situation of not being able to reach certain items - Titus comes speeding towards them, grass flying in a trail behind him as he sprints over to them. Damian winces, pinching the bridge of his nose. Pennyworth is going to kill him.

When the dog finally closes the gap of space between them, Damian realizes he has something in his mouth. “ Titus! Drop it!” He commands, eyes wide and head running a million miles per hour. Titus opens his mouth, letting the elephant plushie fall down onto the blanket beneath them. Slobber now covers one side of the toy, coating the fur and fabric in a layer of drool that makes the fur clump oddly. This is horrible. Damian had one simple job: protect the toy, but he failed. Grayson will most likely abhor him now. He’ll probably never want to see Damian ag-

Titus barks urgently, glancing back the way he came. He paws at Damian until he stands up and when he does, he bolts off again. Alfred and Damian make eye contact before they’re all running towards the manor as fast as they can.

When they enter the house, Titus leads them up the stairs and to their corridors, his specifically of course. He carries Zitka by her right arm considering the coat of slobber that still remains on her left side. He’ll have to give her a wash later. Titus jumps up and pushes the lever to the door, trotting in when it opens. Damian closes it behind them, praising the canine for his accomplishments. “ Good boy,” he pats Titus on the head, pulling away when he tries to lick Damian’s hand.

He searches around the room for what could’ve sent Titus on his search for Damian. Nothing looks out of order. His desk is still neat and pristine, along with the dresser and the section where he keeps large paintings he’s completed. He turns to his bed, eyes going wide when he finally spots it. It’s another toy, expect this time it’s not an elephant. It’s a tiger. It seems to be brand new, considering the design is nothing akin to Zitka. It has a fluffy white belly and a brownish orange coat with black stripes along the surface. The white fur travels up to its face and muzzle all the way until it meets its ears. The eyes are made of glass and they are a golden yellow.

Damian approaches his bed with Titus right on his heels. There’s a note card signed by ‘ J. T’ on the front. He flips it to the back, scowling at the thought of Todd breaking and entering into his quarters.

‘ Hey Squirt,’ it reads. ‘ Saw somebody gained a new interest, so I thought I’d take the liberty of adding to your meager collection. Who knows? Maybe one day you’ll own a bunch of em.’

Damian growls, crumpling the index card until the sharp edges dig into his palms. He was not a child and he did nothing intend on collecting these dammed toys. Damian grabbed the tiger with little care of how rough he was being and shoved it under his bed, fuming with anger. He’ll show them. He’ll show them all. He’s not some incompetent child who requires copious amounts of attention and a large display of toys.

He’ll show them.

* * *

_It’s dark._

_It’s dark, and frigid, and he’s completely alone amongst the tall trees and shuttering leaves._

_They are all things Damian envies with every fiber of his being. Things that have the power to control him. Things that frighten him greatly._

_He continues to run along the dirt path, avoiding large roots that emerge from the ground with no care whatsoever if he happens to step in a rather vast puddle._

_It doesn’t matter._

_ Not when  he’s  right behind him. _

_He keeps running through the woods, sprinting as fast as he can to escape. The rain pounds on his back and soaks his clothes, gets into his hair and drips down his face and eyes to the point where it’s a challenge to see. But he keeps going, keeps pushing. It’d be weak to die because of such a meager amount of water. It’s unbecoming and not tolerated as an Al Ghul or Wayne. He keeps running._

_Damian wipes the rain water - or are those tears? - from his face, huffing and wheezing for precious air as he tries not to panic. He’s so cold. So drenched. He wants to go home and lay next to a blazing fire place and drink a warm cup of tea with Titus and Alfred by his side. He wants to feel the warmth he’s always taken for granted, wants to feel it on his skin and through his veins and in his heart. He runs, and runs, and runs until it feels like it’s impossible to move on. Runs until he trembles and shakes of exhaustion and adrenaline. And then it happens. His foot gets caught on a rather large root and he goes plummeting down. He crashes into the ground with a yelp, landing into a puddle of dirtied water. He stares at his reflection, of that and everything he’s become in the muddy water. “ I’m sorry,” he whispers, definite tears dripping down his face and into the pool of water beneath him before he sees his clone in the reflection. He unsheathes his sword, smirking at Damian because he knows he’s won. It’s over.  
_

_He’s over._

_The sword pierces him through the chest all over again and Damian screams at the top of his lungs, strangled and -_

He wakes up screaming, tears flowing down his cheeks and heart thumping loudly in his chest. It’s dark again. Just like in his dream. Except this time he’s tucked into his bed and nuzzled up next to his pets. Outside, the rumbling thunder strikes, causing Damian to flinch. He was always afraid of thunder when he was younger. It used to frighten him so much, he’d spend the entire night in silent tears and muffled cries.

Damian pushes himself up onto his elbows, eyes darting around the room. He reaches to his bedside and pulls the lamp string, sighing when warm yellow light illuminates the room. A knock resounds on his door, causing Titus to perk up. It’s relatively soft, loud enough to acknowledge but quiet enough to the point that if he’s were asleep, he wouldn’t notice it. Damian clears his throat and calls out a ‘ come in’. The mahogany door clicks open and Father silently steps inside the room without making little to any noise. “ Father”, he greets with a sigh, pushing himself up until his back leans against the headboard.

Father says his hello with a well hidden look of worry. “ Is... is everything okay? I heard a scream down the hall.”

Damian’s eyes widen from the confrontation. Damn it. He hadn’t thought anyone had noticed his shouting. But then again, his father was The Batman. It’d be sullying if he hadn’t awaken from his pitiful noises of terror . “ Yes Father, I am fine.” He lies with ease, for the ability to fib has always been something present in his bones. But even with his excellent poker face, it’s obvious Father can see behind the mask he puts up to inclose himself from the world.

“ Damian,” he says, voice soft. “ Did it happen again?” No one has to elaborate on what ‘ it’ means. They both know by now.

He simply nods, looking away with a trembling lip. He bites down, willing himself to hold it in, to keep back the things he so desperately wants to release. It’s unbecoming. It not tolerated. It’s not supposed to be him but... he feels the fear in his bones, feels it thrumming through his beating heart. He cannot - he shouldn’t -

“ Hey, hey,” Father is suddenly kneeling at his bedside, hands gently pulling him forward instead of scrambling away. “ It’s okay to be afraid sometimes Damian. Do you want to know a secret?”

Damian stills at the prospect. It’s tempting. Very tempting. But he knows this trick. He knows what will be said and what will happen but....

Damian nods silently, averting his gaze away from his Father.

_ Stupid. _

“ Everyone in this house has been scared before.”

Well _that_ was unexpected.

“ Me, Alfred, Dick. We’ve all been terrified before. We’ve all had nightmares and bad nights and terrible days.” He sets his hands on Damian’s shoulders, forcing him to finally look at him.

“ You aren’t alone Damian. No matter how much it seems so.”

Silence drifts between them and Damian pokes and prods at that sentence.

_You aren’t alone Damian. No matter how much it seems so._

“ Now come on,” Father says with a small smile, snapping him from his short lived dazed. “ No one is going to be able to sleep for awhile, so I figure we can kill time with a couple of movies. How does  _The Lion King_ sound?” 

Damian flushes at the thought of the stupid tiger under his bed and jumps up quickly, rushing out the room before Father can react. “ No more tigers!”

Bruce stares at the door with a confused look. 

_ No more tigers? _

Bruce turns back around and is met with a face full of Alfred the Cat and a tiger plushie he’s 95% sure wasn’t there before. 

He ends up leaving the room with a tiger plushie, an armful of cat, and a large dog trailing behind him.

He has  _ many  _ questions by the end the time they all end up in his bed, Damian’s back against his chest and the weight of two animals directly on his feet and legs.

_I love this family._

* * *

Many months pass by and in between them, Damian never receives another toy. Not that he minds of course. He certainly does  _not_ plan or want his “collection” to grow any further. Grayson still hasn’t come to collect Zitka and at this point, he’s beginning to become suspicious. Surely the man hasn’t forgotten about it? Has he? The night he vowed to protect the toy, Grayson had seemed.... emotional. Perhaps at the time he’d expected to come back and retrieve the toy, but then later decided Zitka should stay with Damian.

And as for the tiger plushie Todd decided to curse him with, it has now earned a spot on his desk right next to Zitka. He’s thought about naming it plenty of times but has always dismissed the idea in the end. It’s stupid and childish and he shall not grow emotional attachments to something as infantile as  _toys_. Damian glances back at the desk, eyeing the tiger from his peripheral vision. Oddly enough, it looks like a  _ Shere Khan  _ from that stupid  _ Jungle Book  _ movie Grayson had forced him to watch a couple months ago.

Damian huffs at the idea, trying to resist but... “ Fine. You have a name Shere Khan. Now cease your staring foul beast. I have an english assignment that requires all my attention.”

* * *

The trip to the fair is pointless as always, but Grayson always manages to find a way to get what he desires most. In the end, he had successfully bribed Damian with two trips to the new Gotham Aquarium that was just built and a trip to his favorite ice place any time he  ~~ demanded ~~ requested. Damian kicks pieces of gravel beneath his feet as they walk, his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. He keeps his head down to avoid staring at the brightly colored attractions placed around the fair and tries to show Grayson just how bored and annoyed he is.

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder and his black hood is tugged down from his head. Damian looks at Grayson with an unpleased look. “ Come on Damian, it isn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

“ I would rather be battling Killer Crock in those squalidly sewers than in this failed attempt of Metropolis and entertainment.” He takes a look around at all the smiling faces and happy laughter. Pitiful.

Grayson sighs and Damian only feels half bad for the mans attempted efforts at getting him to enjoy himself. “ How about we make this a competition?” Damian perks up at that, his interest no longer feigned.

“ Continue.”

“ We try to win as many prizes as we can in an hour.” Grayson pulls out his phone from his pocket, swiping left to unlock the device before he goes to their group chat. “ The rest of the family can compete as well. And the winners get bragging privileges, victory, and a chance to decide where we’re going to go for our next family trip.”

Damian nods, thinking of the offer he has been granted. “ I will only approve of the winner gets to choose where we shall eat after this endeavor.” He proposes with finality and crossed arms.

Grayson smiles and holds out a hand, “ Deal.” They both shake on it and Grayson sends a text to their chaotic group chat. There are responses of “ hell yeah” and “ it’s on” and many other phrases he doesn’t care to acknowledge.

“ Let us begin.” Damian announces, grabbing Richards hand and beginning to pull him toward the first thing he sees. 

“ I think have a better way idea.” Grayson says, kneeling down in front of him with his back facing Damian. “ Get on.”

“ Absolutely not!” Damian stomps a foot down, cheeks growing pink. “ I refuse to ride on your back. I am capable of carrying myself.”

“ Of course you are, but we have something the others don’t.”

“ And what would that be?”

“ We got magic Dami.”

Damian snorts, rolling his eyes and finally complying with his orders to jump onto his brothers back.

“ If you do not start moving towards victory I will not hesitate to give you a warning kick.”

* * *

Damian leaves the fair with victory, a stomach full of Bat Burger, and a new collection of toys. There are snakes and birds and lions and so many other animals he’s collected from this adventure. In the end, a cow plushie who he decides in the new toy version of the glorious bat cow gets to sit right beside Zitka and Shere Khan.

Damian stares at his three favorite plushies with a small smile. Perhaps this hobby wasn’t as childish as it always seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a bonus chapter? I’m thinking about it and it had a 95% chance of happening lol.
> 
> I do want to explain that everyone in the family was at the fair with Dick and Damian. They just split up before Dick proposed a competition. Here are the teams if your interested!
> 
> Dick & Damian  
> Jason & Tim  
> Cass & Barbara  
> Bruce & Stephanie  
> And Alfred is on his own because he decided he was going to win alone
> 
> Who do you think one? It’d be hilarious if Alfred did, not gonna lie.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are highly encouraged as always!!!


End file.
